narutotwinsanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavern Catastrophe (chapter)
Cavern Catastrophe is a chapter of the story. This chapter shows Crash and Cortex fighting the 'Drilzile Warriors'(fanmade name) in the cavern. They succeeded in the end. And busted out of the cave. After that, they met two very old friends of Cortex. Cavern Catastrophe (game) In the game, Crash Twinsanity, Cavern Catastrophe shows Crash and Cortex falling from the surface and into the cavern. Cortex got mad and fought with Crash, and 'moulded' into a ball. You have to roll them out of the dangerous path. After some time, they will be detached and you have to work with Cortex to get out of the cavern. Use Cortex as a tool to spin the 'lifts' to get up to higher ground. And you will once again see the two morons fighting, roll them to the huge barren field and fight the Ants in the huge drill and stop them from stealing the crates. After the tired time of closing the doors of the huge drill, you have to team up with Cortex again to get out of the cavern by going up and up, and not letting a bigger drill machine hitting you and letting you fall, causing you to lose a life. You have to be quick on this part of Cavern Catastrophe, once you stop, the drill will catch up and you will eventually fall down. Naruto in Cavern Catastrophe Of course, they let Crash and Cortex fight like two baffoons and letting them to the barren field. When the huge drill pops up, Naruto helped Crash by killing the 'Drilzile Warriors' and letting Crash belly jump on the buttons to quickly close the drill's doors, and letting the harvesters trapped in. Sai, Sakura and Kakashi did not really help Crash, but gave him encouragement. Out of the cavern, they have to find Wumpas for Crash and Cortex so that they can restore their health. In the mean time, Cortex and Crash met two very blue alien birds, and does not seem familiar to Cortex. Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi did not see what and who Crash and Cortex are talking to, they just found a few Wumpas and went back to them, and found Crash at the same place, but Cortex gone. Cavern Catastrophe (read) Underground, Cortex was furious as Crash destroyed his robot. He lunged at Crash and both of them rolled down the dangerous path full of NitroBombs and X-Trapdoors. Naruto caught up with them in the Drilzone. "Are you Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Neo Cortex?" Kakashi asked them. Crash nodded. "Doctor Neo Cortex! Evil scientist!" Cortex said. "Great, now lets stop them before they steal all the crates!" Naruto said and killed every guard and harvester in the Drilzone. Crash belly jumped the buttons and closed the Drilzile doors. Cortex saw a Power Crystal, "Well well... a Power Crystal!" He grabbed the crystal and did not let anyone else take it. "You are good, Crash!" Naruto said to Crash, but Crash just stand there. "Naruto, Crash can't talk, he is an animal," Kakashi said to Naruto. "Of course he can talk! I created him!" Cortex said to Naruto. Crash can talk, only if he really needs to. "You created Crash? Like I will believe you," Sakura said. Cortex felt to stupid of saying that, but he really did created Crash. "I created Crash, I nursed him, trying to destroy him, but I AM A FATHER TO CRASH!" Cortex said. When they were quarreling, a bigger Drilzile was digging up furiously. "A Drilzile is coming out of the ground! Hurry! To the CortexSpinner!" Cortex said and teamed up with Crash. "No need for such gay actions! Hold me and we will get you got of this mess!" Naruto said and both of them gripped on to Naruto and they went to the surface before the Drilzile reaches them. Back to the fighting when rolling down the dangerous path to the light, Naruto left them on their own, facing dangerous traps on their own. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were waiting for them at the lush green forest just outside the cavern. A few minutes later, they busted out of the cave, free at last! "I got to find Wumpas to restore your healths, so be safe here!" Naruto said and they went to find some Wumpa Fruits. After that, two alien parrots came out of a unsuspected door. "Oh, that feels good, I was was bursting in there!" a parrot said. "How are you fools? Before the awesome might of... 'The Evil Twins'," The other parrot said. "Aren't you two adorable! Let me see, I might have some Chucky Treats here for you," Cortex lied. "Chucky Treats?" The other parrot said. "We have some good news and some bad," The serious parrot said. "The bad news, is we are going to destroy your precious islands!" The idiotic parrot said. "The good news is, you won't be around to see it!" The serious parrot said. "How tiresome!" Cortex said. " What? Wanna play mind games? Okay though guy!" The serious parrot said and summoned out Cortex's brain from his head. "Lets play mind games!" The serious parrot threw the brain at Cortex, he feels brainless. "This time around, you run away screaming!" The serious parrot said, and Cortex screamed, and ran away with his brain in his hands. "Go on, run!" The serious parrot said. "Yeah, catch ya later, brainiac!" The idiotic parrot said, and they went back into the unsuspecting door.